


I Wish I Could Give These to You

by Poemwriter90



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), five seconds of summer
Genre: F/M, Reader Death, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poemwriter90/pseuds/Poemwriter90
Summary: “I want flowers like this on our wedding day,” You murmured, your fingers entwined with Ashton. “They’re so beautiful.”“You’ll have them. I promise,” Ashton said, pressing his lips against yours. “As many flowers as you want.”“I love you, Ashton Irwin.” You quietly said.He’d been on his way home from the store that afternoon, flowers in hand, when his phone rung, your name lighting up the screen.





	I Wish I Could Give These to You

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Hospital, death, injuries, funeral, reader death, accident, broken bones.

You’d always loved flowers. From the moment Ashton found out how much you loved them, he’d bring them to you, his mouth moving into a smile at the happiness that lit up your eyes. He made sure that there were mornings where you’d wake up to flowers on the countertop, and a note reminding you how much how he loved you.

“I want flowers like this on our wedding day,” You murmured, your fingers entwined with Ashton. “They’re so beautiful.”

“You’ll have them. I promise,” Ashton said, pressing his lips against yours. “As many flowers as you want.”

“I love you, Ashton Irwin.” You quietly said.  
He’d been on his way home from the store that afternoon, flowers in hand, when his phone rung, your name lighting up the screen.

“(Y/N)!” Ashton happily said, your favorite flowers clutched in his hand.

“Mr. Irwin?” An unfamiliar voice said.

“Yes? Is (Y/N) okay?” Ashton inquired.

“I’m Dr. Watson. I need you to come to the hospital, Mr. Irwin. I’m sorry to inform you, but there’s been an accident.” He explained.

“I’ll be there as soon as I can.” Ashton quietly said, tears rising in his eyes. He quickly hailed a cab, climbing in the backseat and giving the driver instructions. The car sped towards the hospital, and when they arrived, Ashton hastily handed the driver a few bills, before racing into the Emergency Room.

“I’m Ashton, my fiancée, (Y/N) is here?” He stammered out. The woman behind the desk nodded, pressing a button that opened the double doors.

“She’s in room 14.” She informed him, and Ashton took off. He paused outside the door to your room, taking a deep breath before stepping in. You were lying on the bed, tubes connecting you to a few machines. There was a constant beeping noise, and a machine with lines showing your heart beat.

“(Y/N)?” Ashton quietly said, moving towards you. You stayed still, your eyes closed tightly, pale and unmoving.

“Mr. Irwin?” A voice said from behind him.

“Yes? Dr. Watson?” Ashton inquired, turning to face him.

“Yes. I need to talk to you about (Y/N),” He quietly said. Ashton followed him into the hallway, leaning against the wall and looking carefully at the doctor. “She has a few injuries, including a broken arm, leg and dislocated shoulder. She hasn’t woken up yet, and we won’t know about damage to her brain until she does.”

“Thank you.” Ashton murmured, heading back into the room. He sat there for hours, watching your chest slowly rise and fall, listening to the continuous beep of the machine.

“Ashton?” You quietly murmured, turning to look at him.

“(Y/N), you’re awake. Oh, oh my God. I’m going to call the doctor, okay?” Ashton said, pressing the call button. The nurse showed up a moment later, along with the doctor.

“Miss (Y/N). I’m glad to see you’re awake. Can you answer a couple questions for me?” Dr. Watson inquired.

“Yes.” You quietly replied.

“Can you tell me today’s date, and your last name?” He asked.

“October 2nd, 2016, and (L/N).” You answered.

“Who the Prime Minister is?” Dr. Watson asked.

“Malcolm Trumbull.” You replied.

“Okay. Thank you, Miss (Y/N). Do you remember what happened?” Dr. Watson inquired.

“I was….I was going out to the store. And….someone hit me?” You murmured, your forehead creased.

“Yes. Now, we’re going to keep you for observation tonight and move you to a new room, but if you’re okay tomorrow, we’ll release you. Mr. Irwin can stay with you tonight.” He replied. 

“Thank you.” Ashton quietly said, sitting next to you. The nurse came a few minutes later and moved you out of the emergency room and up a few floors, carefully installing you in a new room. You thanked the nurse, and gestured for Ashton to come closer.

“Get in bed with me?” You whispered, carefully moving over. Ashton nodded, carefully lying next to you and holding you in his arms.

“I love you, (Y/N).” Ashton murmured, pressing a gentle kiss to your forehead.

“I love you too, Ashton. I’m glad you’re here.” You quietly said, drifting off to sleep. Ashton stayed with you, his eyes focused on your chest rising and falling. He started to fall asleep, his eyes growing heavy. A few hours later, he was awakened by a rapid beeping noise.

“(Y/N),” Ashton gasped, scrambling off of the bed and moving towards the door. “Help, please, something’s wrong!” The doctor and nurses ran in, and moved straight towards her. Ashton stood by the wall, his hands clenched by his sides, tears brimming in his eyes. The doctors shocked you, your chest rising off the bed and settling back down, the noise from the machines a flat, continuous noise.

“Call it.” The doctor finally said, putting the paddles down.

“Time of death, 05:20 am.” A nurse said. Ashton gasped, tears streaming down his face. The room cleared out, and he carefully made his way over to you. He gently touched your face, and then pressed his face against the blankets, tears streaming from his eyes.  
—-  
Days passed, and Ashton found himself arranging things that he didn’t think he’d be arranging for years. The day of the funeral dawned, and he climbed out of the bed, a pang of emptiness in his chest at how cold and empty your side was. He arrived at the gravesite early, sitting in a chair near the spot where you would soon be placed, staring blankly at the hole in the ground. Soon after, his band mates, Luke, Michael and Calum arrived, quietly taking seats next to him.

“It’s time, Ashton.” Luke quietly said. The four of them stood, heading towards what would was holding you. Ashton approached first, gazing down at you, tears running down his face.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t give you the flowers on our wedding day,” Ashton whispered, placing one next to you. “I hope it’s okay that I give them to you today, instead, and that they grow wherever you are.”

He stood back as the rest of the boys said their goodbyes, and watched through watery eyes as they lowered you into the ground, and placed dirt on top of your grave. The four of them approached, each with flowers in hand, and laid them there, the only sound being their quiet sobs.


End file.
